BoBoiBoy's Gang
.]] BoBoiBoy's Gang (unofficial name) is a group of heroes led by BoBoiBoy since the original series. Members Main Group Members * BoBoiBoy - The de facto leader of the team. Usually the one who gives orders and instructions to the others. He has the power of Elemental Forms and the Elemental Split and is arguably the strongest one on their team. * Fang - Although initially an enemy and a rival, Fang joins the team by the end of Season 2, often acting as BoBoiBoy's battle partner. He has the power of Shadow Manipulation. Before the events of Galaxy, he left BoBoiBoy's Gang to continue his training in space, likely under his brother. He returns in Episode 6 and rejoins the group once more; though he doesn't frequently accompany them due to his other duties as a TAPOPS member. Fang also has a team of his own in TAPOPS with the shield twins, Sai and Shielda. * Yaya - One of the 'strongest' members of the team according to Koko Ci. She has the power of Gravity Manipulation, making her the only one able to fly on her own, save for BoBoiBoy when he uses a particular form. She and Ying work well together and often team up during battles. * Ying - The fastest member and sometimes the scout of the team. She has the power of Time Manipulation, with the capability to speed up and slow down time. She is often seen as a power duo with Yaya and the two work well together. * Gopal - BoBoiBoy's best friend. He has the power of Molecular Manipulation, enabling him to transform any non-living objects into different objects by altering their molecular structure. Because he's always hungry, he only turns things into food. * Ochobot - A Power Sphere originally owned by Adu Du and activated using Tok Aba’s Special Cocoa. He is the one who granted BoBoiBoy, Gopal, Ying, Yaya and Fang their Power Watches. Former Members * Adu Du - Joined temporarily in Season 3, after BoBoiBoy and his friends assisted the reconstruction of Probe, but left the group when BoBoiBoy accidentally hurt his mother, Ibu Bu. Despite having conflicting goals, Adu Du does help BoBoiBoy's Gang on occasion. * Probe - Joined along with Adu Du as a follower after he was repaired and left at the same time. Probe has a bigger tendency to help out the gang due to his kind nature. Affiliations * Tok Aba - BoBoiBoy's grandfather. He often advises the young children and helps them in any way he can. * Papa Zola - The gang's school teacher, who later becomes their ally in TAPOPS. * Klamkabot - A power sphere that teamed up temporarily with the gang during the events of ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie'' before he deactivated permanently after giving up his energy to revive Ochobot. * TAPOPS - BoBoiBoy's Gang joins TAPOPS in ''Galaxy'', though Fang is revealed to have been a member even before the rest of the gang joined. ** KoKo Ci ** MotoBot ** Cattus ** Tarung ** Sai ** Shielda * Team Kaizo - Although they had gotten off on the wrong foot, Kaizo extends a hand to BoBoiBoy to join their ranks. It's assumed that Kaizo is an ally of BoBoiBoy's Gang, especially since it was revealed that Kaizo's team was affiliated with TAPOPS. Fang was originally part of this team before joining BoBoiBoy's team. ** Captain Kaizo ** Lieutenant Lahap Gallery images_(21111).jpg 935176_101515582.png 5947_10151832556797280_730890692_n.jpg 1157657_10151862968187280_1615512384_n.jpg 1380710_10151956046887280_1106061774_n.png image_G3.jpg image_gang.jpg CEsrPV5WYAAq8Hw-2.png Open-uri20150422-12561-1julibe_15060eb9.jpeg Image_maps01.jpg ms:Geng BoBoiBoy id:Geng BoBoiBoy vi:Nhóm BoBoiBoy Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Protagonists Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Team Kaizo